10 Years is not Enough
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: Last chapter! Jika sepuluh tahun tidaklah cukup, aku bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Saat doa yang kau rapalkan butuh waktu untuk akhirnya terkabul. WARN: Yaoi, SasuNaru, miss typos.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

"Sasuke, kau menulis apa?"

"Rahasia, Dobe."

Naruto hanya melirik penasaran pada kertas putih yang dilipat rapi oleh sahabatnya kemudian melakukan hal yang hampir sama. "Huh! Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kutunggu sepuluh tahun lagi." Telunjuk kanannya menekan ujung kertas putih yang lolos dari bibir botol bening di tangan yang satunya lagi. Sedikit kesusahan namun akhirnya kertas itu berhasil dia masukkan meskipun harus kusut di beberapa bagian.

"Lipat dengan benar, Dobe." Sasuke di sebelahnya mendengus kemudian merebut botol tadi dan memasukkan surat buatannya yang dilipat memanjang sehingga bisa dengan mudah masuk ke dalam botol itu—tanpa kusut di bagian manapun.

"Kau menulis apa sih, Sasuke?"

Tampaknya bocah pirang ini sama sekali tidak peduli dengan anjuran sahabatnya, malah menanyakan hal yang sama sebanyak empat kali. "Kubilang rahasia ya rahasia, Naruto—" si pirang mendengus "—kau harus sabar, hanya sepuluh tahun." Tambahnya kalem. Kemudian dia meraih tas hitamnya yang tadi tergeletak di bawah pohon sakura tanpa daun itu.

Naruto cuma diam sambil mengikuti gerakan anak yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu. Sejujurnya dia masih berpikir surat seperti apa yang Sasuke tulis kepadanya untuk sepuluh tahun yang akan datang.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik, "Ah—"

"Naruto—"

Sedangkan Naruto yang sibuk mengelus dahinya yang tidak terasa sakit cuma bisa bingung. "Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba begitu, Teme!"

"Otanjobi omedeto."

Dan angin musim gugur bertiup menyebarkan semburat kebahagian di wajah Naruto.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kepala pirang itu hampir menghantam buku tebal di bawah sikunya yang menjadi tumpuan sejak sepuluh menit dia melamunkan masa lalunya.

"Ya, Sensei?"

Dosennya itu menghela napas "Apanya yang 'Ya, Sensei?' aku cuma mengabsen seperti biasa. Kau melamun, sudah tiga kali aku memanggil namamu, Uzumaki."

Naruto bisa melihat beberapa temannya terkikik dan Kiba yang duduk dua kursi darinya mendengus geli.

"Maafkan saya, Sensei."

Kemudian dosen itu lanjut menyebutkan nama siswanya satu-persatu. Si pirang menghela napas dan menoleh pada jendela di samping kanannya, lain kali dia tidak akan mengambil kursi di sebelah jendela lagi. Karena dia yakin, di musim gugur nanti—di saat pohon Sakura yang berjejer rapi di halaman Konoha University tak berdaun—dia akan jatuh lagi di memoar lama.

Hampir saja dia kembali jatuh saat sayup-sayup terdengar suara nyaring dosennya yang memulai pertemuan mereka dengan dasar-dasar investasi. Mata birunya kembali menatap lurus ke arah layar yang menampilkan sederet kalimat saat ponselnya bergetar pelan. Sejujurnya tak ada aturan tertulis tentang penggunaan ponsel saat proses belajar di Konoha University, namun mahasiswa sudah termasuk dalam ukuran cukup dewasa untuk memahami efek penggunaan ponsel saat belajar.

Tapi Naruto bukan termasuk orang yang cukup dewasa, hanya sebuah email pikirnya. Kemudian alis pirangnya terangkat sebelah melihat si pengirim.

_Kau kenapa?_

Sejenak Naruto mendengus kemudian mengetik balasan singkat untuk Kiba—orang yang duduk dua kursi darinya.

_Terjebak nostalgia._

Sebelum dia mendapat teguran halus dari satu-satunya dosen yang frontal mengharamkan ponsel saat jamnya, Naruto buru-buru memasukkan ponsel hitam itu ke dalam tas. Dia yakin Kiba pasti tidak puas dengan jawaban asal dan tidak lucu darinya. Temannya yang satu itu adalah orang yang suka mencari tahu dan mudah penasaran. Kombinasi yang merepotkan sebenarnya.

Merepotkan saat dia harus menjelaskan memori dua belas tahun lalu yang dia bahkan tak harapkan untuk teringat kembali pada Kiba. Sepertinya setelah ini dia harus menjauhi Kiba walaupun hampir mustahil karena mereka menyewa kamar di gedung yang sama.

Sengaja atau tidak, mata birunya kembali melirik deretan pohon sakura dari lantai tiga ini. Ada banyak mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di bawah sana dan dua di antara mereka adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Haruno Sakura. Sinar di mata itu meredup seketika, entah mengapa dia bersyukur saat itu bukanlah musim semi. Karena jika iya, maka dia akan merasa menjadi orang paling jahat yang ingin memisahkan pasangan yang sungguh akan terlihat semakin sempurna di bawah hujan sakura.

* * *

"Mana kadoku?"

Sasuke mendongak dari buku catatannya—tulisannya terbilang rapi untuk anak umur enam tahun.

"Kadokuuu—"

Naruto mengulang sambil sedikit merengek melihat sahabatnya hanya mengangkat sebelah alis dan menghela napas sambil merogoh saku celana.

"Ini—"

Mata biru itu mengerjap beberapa kali melihat gantungan rubah oranye terulur dari tangan berkulit putih sahabatnya. "Aku bingung mau memberimu apa, tapi saat melihat itu di toko kemarin aku jadi mengingatmu, makanya—"

"Arigatou!" Naruto tersenyum manis dan langsung memasang gantungan itu di tas oranyenya. Sasuke cuma mendengus geli, merasa bodoh harus menjelaskan hal sepele pada Naruto. Sejujurnya dia tahu, apapun itu, Naruto pasti akan tersenyum sama seperti sekarang.

Senyuman yang dia sukai. Senyuman yang tak mampu membuatnya menahan senyuman Uchiha yang terkenal mahal itu.

* * *

"Oi!"

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya mendengar teriakan Kiba di belakang sana. Dia bermaksud tidak menoleh dan berlari namun akan sangat terlihat jelas niatnya untuk menghindari si rambut cokelat itu. Beruntung tadi mereka tidak bertemu saat di kantin. "Naruto!"

Tepukan tidak pelan mendarat di bahunya, "Kau tuli ya?" Kiba bertanya di tengah kesusahannya meraih udara segar. Dan Naruto cuma meringis, "Maaf aku tidak dengar."

Kiba memutar bola mata. "Kau tidak bermaksud meninggalkanku kan?" tanyanya sangsi.

"Haha! Tentu saja tidak!" gelak itu terdengar hambar di telinga Kiba namun dia tidak peduli. "Kali ini aku tidak akan memaksa jadi jangan menghindar begitu." Langkah Naruto sejenak terhenti mendengar perkataan temannya, kemudian dia menoleh pada pemuda yang berjalan segaris dengannya itu.

"Bukan cuma sekali kau melamun saat duduk di jendela, yah aku tau duduk di dekat jendela memang tempat yang paling strategis untuk membangkitkan lamunan—" Kiba berujar dramatis sambil melirik beberapa gadis seangkatan mereka yang terburu menuju gedung fakultas teknik yang berada di seberang gedung fakultas mereka "—tapi aku tahu lamunanmu itu bukan lamunan yang biasa dan jangan tanya kenapa karena aku juga tidak tahu." Lanjutnya cepat.

Mereka baru saja melewati gerbang utama saat Naruto terkekeh dan Kiba yang heran di sampingnya. "Hehehe—maaf kalau aku membuatmu penasaran, tapi itu cuma ingatan masa kecil yang biasa." Pemuda berambut cokelat itu makin dibuat bingung namun kali ini saja dia menghargai privasi sahabatnya yang langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti secara tiba-tiba.

Dan itu cukup bagi Kiba untuk mengumpulkan beberapa hipotesa penyebab berubahnya air muka Naruto saat melihat dua orang yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Pertama, Naruto merasa cemburu pada Sasuke Uchiha mahasiswa jurusan teknik industri yang dengan bangganya berjalan bersama Sakura Haruno, mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran Konoha University—gadis cantik, cerdas dan kaya raya. Singkat kata, Naruto bisa jadi jatuh cinta pada gadis berambut pinky itu.

Atau hipotesa kedua dimana Sasuke dan Naruto terjebak sebuah pertengkaran. Well, mereka bertiga berada di sekolah yang sama sewaktu SMA. Sejauh ingatan Kiba, baik Naruto atau Sasuke tidak ada yang menunjukkan sikap seolah mereka adalah orang yang bersahabat sejak mereka mulai bisa berbicara dengan benar—dia mendapat info ini dari Naruto. Maka dari itu Kiba menyimpulkan kalau Sasuke dan Naruto sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk—selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Kemudian hipotesa ketiga yang sesungguhnya dia juga tidak begitu yakin—namun muncul begitu saja di otaknya—Naruto, cemburu pada Sakura atau dengan kata lain Naruto menyukai Sasuke. Dan Kiba menelan ludah karena hipotesa bodohnya.

"Err—Naruto."

Naruto tidak langsung menoleh dan menatap lurus saat Sasuke dan Sakura melintas di samping mereka—sengaja menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke, menurut Kiba. Barulah saat pasangan itu berlalu Naruto membuka suara, "Ya?" Nadanya terdengar menggantung.

Sebulir keringat mengalir di pelipis Kiba, dia berpikir keras. Tidak mau menyinggung perasaan temannya itu, setidaknya dia harus menemukan pertanyaan yang masuk akal sekarang—mengingat Naruto sudah melirik penuh tanda tanya padanya.

"Mau makan apa?"

Akhirnya!

Siang itu jalanan cukup ramai dengan pejalan kaki yang hendak menyeberang seperti mereka berdua. "Aku masih punya beberapa cup ramen." Naruto menjawab saat mereka sudah menyeberangi jalan yang masih berambu merah. "Ah—kebetulan aku juga punya beberapa."

Kiba kehabisan bahan sampai lima menit berikutnya ketika mereka berdiri kaku di dalam lift apartemen 10 lantai sederhana tempat mereka tinggal. Kebanyakan penghuni apartemen ini adalah mahasiswa—anak rantau—seperti mereka. Sejujurnya rumah mereka berdua juga berada di Konoha, namun butuh satu jam lebih dengan kereta untuk sampai ke Konoha University. Sekalian hidup mandiri sebenarnya.

Sekali atau dua kali dalam sebulan mereka akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Pernah sekali Naruto hanya pulang saat libur semester saja dikarenakan tugas yang menggunung dari dosen mereka.

"Sampai jumpa—"

Kiba berujar berusaha menyingkirkan suasana canggung yang malah semakin canggung. Kamar mereka hanya berjarak dua pintu. Sebenarnya bukan gaya mereka berdua untuk bertegur seperti itu saat akan berpisah. Umpatan candaan adalah yang sebenarnya.

"Huh?" Naruto dan tampang mengejeknya kembali. "Sejak kapan kau jadi formal begitu? Apa kau jadi punya perasaan padaku sekarang?"

Damn it!

Kiba menyesal pernah merasa sedikit khawatir pada si pirang bodoh yang membanting pintu—menghindar dari lemparan sepatunya.

* * *

"Aku akan pindah ke Oto—"

Angin musim semi berhembus menerbangkan kelopak Sakura yang berguguran. "Kapan?" Naruto merapikan letak tasnya yang agak melorot dari bahu.

"Bulan depan, setelah pengumuman kelulusan."

Syal biru muda menutupi leher sampai ke bibir mungil Naruto mampu mengurangi dingin yang terasa berlebihan karena demamnya yang belum mereda. Kalau bukan karena ujian maka dia tidak mungkin berada di luar rumah seperti sekarang. "Berarti kau akan melanjutkan sekolah di sana." Naruto tidak bertanya.

"Hn. Begitulah."

Rumah dengan cat kuning muda mulai terlihat dari tempat mereka, jejeran pohon Sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya memenuhi jalan itu. "Sampai kapan?"

Naruto bertanya sebelum berhenti dan menatap tepat ke mata hitam Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Ini karena Tousan yang dipindahtugaskan."

Kepala pirang itu cuma mengangguk dan kembali berjalan. Saat mereka sampai di depan pagar hitam rumah dua lantai itu, Naruto kembali menoleh sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke yang menunggu di belakangnya.

"Aku akan membuka surat darimu saat kau kembali. Jadi jangan pergi lama-lama, Sasuke."

Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kemudian melangkah menuju rumahnya yang berjarak sekitar tiga rumah dari kediaman Namikze-Uzumaki itu. Tanpa tahu senyuman luntur seketika di wajah Naruto yang menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

Naruto bergerak malas menghampiri pintunya. Lima detik yang lalu bel apartemennya berdering nyaring, dan dia tidak butuh bertanya untuk tahu siapa yang dengan tidak tahu malunya bertamu di pukul sembilan malam.

"Apa lagi, Kib—"

Gerakan membuka pintu itu tertahan. Bukan, bukannya Kiba tidak ada di sana. Hanya saja dia bersama orang lain, orang terakhir yang ingin dia lihat dan dengar suaranya di dunia, Sasuke Uchiha. "Yo! Naruto! Aku yakin kau tidak sibuk."

Kiba tersenyum sambil merebut sebuah kantung plastik dari 24 hours convenience store di depan apartemen mereka dari tangan Sasuke dan mengangkatnya di hadapan wajah kecoklatan itu. Sebenarnya Kiba tidak hanya datang berdua dengan Sasuke, tapi ada Shikamaru dan Gaara—namun hampir seluruh fokus Naruto ada pada Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja ada reuni SMA di apartemen kecil Naruto.

"Hoi Naruto, kau tidak mungkin hanya membiarkan reuni dadakan ini berakhir dengan tatap-tatapan saja kan?" Shikamaru menguap dengan sebelah tangan yang juga menenteng kantung yang sama dengan Kiba, juga Gaara. Kemudian Naruto memekik maaf pelan dan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

"Aku dan Shikamaru kebetulan lewat di sini jadi tak ada salahnya mampir."

Shikamaru mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Gaara yang mengambil posisi di lantai cokelat yang mengilap karena cahaya lampu.

Awalnya hanya ada mereka berdua, namun siapa sangka mereka akan bertemu dengan Sasuke di convenience store di depan apartemen Kiba dan Naruto. Gaara dan Shikamaru memang kuliah di universitas yang beda dengan ketiga teman SMA mereka, namun masih di Konoha—Kage University. Mereka baru saja menjenguk salah satu teman kelas mereka yang sakit di Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha—sekitar lima belas menit dengan berjalan kaki dari apartemen ini.

Naruto tidak akan bertanya kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di convenience store di depan apartemennya. Karena apartemen ini sebenarnya terbagi menjadi dua bangunan dengan masing-masing 10 lantai. Hanya saja dua bangunan ini dipisahkan sebuah jalan yang cukup lebar dan ramai di siang hari. Pemiliknya pasti sengaja menempatkan investasi dengan jaminan mahasiswa yang akan menyewa apartemen sederhana namun nyaman ini.

Kiba mengeluarkan beberapa kaleng soda dari kantung yang dia rebut dari Sasuke tadi sedangkan Gaara bergerak menata beberapa makanan ringan. Cuaca di luar memang cukup dingin namun remaja-remaja ini malah memilih berkaleng-kaleng soda dingin untuk menemani mereka.

Si rambut nanas, Shikamaru, hampir tertidur saat Kiba menarik salah satu kakinya yang terjulur dari atas sofa. "Hei Shikamaru! Kapan lagi kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini. Besok kan Sabtu, kita semua pasti libur."

"Mendokusei, tugas tidak mengenal kata libur, Kiba."

Kemudian pemuda yang hobi menguap itu ikut bergabung dan duduk di lantai bersama ke tiga temannya, disusul Naruto yang datang sambil membawa beberapa makanan ringan yang dia miliki.

Sedikit banyak dia bersyukur tempat yang cukup luang berada di antara Gaara dan Kiba, bukan di dekat Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan ponsel mahalnya.

"Hei Sasuke! Simpan ponselmu, malam ini kita bersenang-senang dulu!"

Kiba memekik antusias melihat Sasuke yang akhirnya menyerah dan menyelipkan smartphone mahal itu ke dalam saku jeans hitamnya. "Jadi—" Shikamaru menggantung ucapannya. "Ayo kita main game!" Sambung Kiba cepat.

Gaara hanya memutar bola mata. "Berapa umurmu, Kiba?"

Si tuan rumah tersenyum lima jari, "Oh ayolah, benar kata Kiba, kapan lagi kan?"

Shikamaru lagi-lagi menguap dan membuka salah satu kaleng dan menimbulkan suara khas. "Jadi main apa?" Semua mata—bahkan Naruto—menatap sedikit terkejut pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Truth or dare?" Saran Kiba.

Dan Naruto menegang di sampingnya.

* * *

"Sasuke, aku bosan."

Seprai biru muda milik Sasuke jadi semakin berantakan karena Naruto yang terus berguling di atas sana. Sasuke yang bersandar di pinggir ranjangnya sambil membola-balik majalah olahraga milik kakaknya juga tidak memungkiri kalau dia merasa bosan. Seminggu yang lalu dia menyampaikan rencana kepindahannya pada Naruto malah mebuat bocah pirang ini semakin meningkat intensitas kunjungannya ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Lakukan sesuatu, Naruto."

Mata biru Naruto memandang bosan pada Sasuke yang bersandar di tepi tempat tidur ini. "Apa?" Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang menatapnya, "Entahlah. Membaca mungkin?"

Si pirang mendengus kemudian berbaring terlentang dan memejamkan mata.

"Ah! Kita main truth or dare saja!"

Sasuke agak kaget saat tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak dan bangkit dari ranjangnya. Kepala pirang itu bergerak ke kiri dan kanan mencari sesuatu yang mudah diputar seperti botol minuman di atas meja belajar Sasuke. Tanpa persetujuan dari si pemilik kamar, dia pun duduk di hadapan Sasuke dan memutar botol biru muda itu.

"Aku tidak mau ik—"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat ujung botol itu mengarah ke kaki bersila Naruto.

"Jadi, Dobe—"

"Ugh! Katanya kau tidak mau main!" Naruto setengah berteriak karena panik dia mendapat giliran pertama.

Sasuke menyeringai dan menyingkirkan majalah olahraga itu dari pangkuannya "Aku berubah pikiran. Truth or dare, Naruto?"

Alis Naruto bertaut, dia tidak mungkin memilih truth karena Sasuke pasti akan menanyakan hal-hal aneh seperti sampai kapan terakhir Naruto buang air di dalam tidurnya. Sangat memalukan.

"Dare."

Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk saat Sasuke malah berjalan tergesa keluar dari kamar itu. Dan wajah kecoklatan itu memucat ketika Sasuke kembali dengan segelas besar jus tomat dingin di tangannya.

Seringain Sasuke makin lebar. "Habiskan ini, dan jika kau gagal—" Sasuke berpikir sebentar, bingung akan memberikan hukuman apa saat Naruto tak mampu menghabiskan jus itu.

"Aku tidak ma—"

"Kau kucium." Potong Sasuke asal tapi mampu membuat Naruto menegang di tempatnya. Dengan segera dia sambar gelas besar yang tampak berembun itu dari tangan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya kalimat 'kau kucium' itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Sejujurnya dia juga bingung mau memberikan hukuman apa dan malah kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulut bocah berumur sebelas tahun itu.

Suara tegukan terdengar jelas di ruangan yang sunyi itu. Kemudian disusul suara lain dari Naruto yang membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Hampir saja setengah gelas jus tomat itu tumpah di atas karpet coklat di kaki tempat tidur karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba mual setelah tak sengaja bernapas dan menghirup aroma jus tomat yang menjijikkan untuk hidung kecilnya.

"Uhuk! Aku tak sanggup lagiiii"

Mata biru itu berair dan Sasuke jadi sedikit kasihan melihatnya. "Lebih baik aku dicium olehmu saja, Teme!"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang kaget karena ucapan spontan dari Naruto.

"Kau yakin? Laki-laki tidak pernah menarik ucapannya sendiri, kau tahu?"

Naruto tersadar dan merasa bodoh setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Namun terlambat karena sekarang Sasuke sudah ada tepat di hadapan wajahnya dan hal terakhir yang Naruto ingat adalah benda lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya dan disusul seringaian lebar Sasuke.

* * *

"Naruto! Oi Naruto!"

Kiba mengernyit heran melihat wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba memerah karena melamun. "Hah? Apa?" Naruto tampak bingung menerima tatapan heran dari teman-temannya. Sungguh sial di saat seperti ini dia harus teringat saat dimana ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak sedang melamunkan hal yang jorok kan, Naruto?" Kiba bertanya dengan nada mengejak yang jelas. "Tentu tidak, Bodoh!"

"Bisa kita mulai, Naruto?"

Mata biru itu sontak menatap ke arah Gaara di sebelah kirinya. "Ah! Tentu!"

Dengan semangat yang tinggi dan kekuatan yang berlebihan Kiba memutar botol bening yang dia dapat di dapur minimalis Naruto.

Botol itu berputar dengan cepat dan bergeser sedikit dari posisi awalnya karen menerima kekuatan yang berlebihan dari tangan Kiba. Kemudian gerakannya melambat dan semakin melambat. Shikamaru yang tadi mengantuk mulai tertarik dan memperhatikan dengan seksama di mana ujung atau bibir botol itu akan mengarah.

Sedangkan Sasuke sempat menahan napas sedetik saat botol itu melambat di hadapannya dan memang benar-benar berhenti di hadapannya.

"Ah!" Kiba memekik dengan antusias, "Truth or dare, Sasuke?"

Uchiha bungsu ini adalah tipe orang yang malas kalau harus berurusan dengan komunikasi verbal—kecuali dalam hal pendidikan—lagipula dia merasa percaya diri dan mampu menyelesaikan apapun tantangan yang diberikan temannya, tipikal Uchiha pada umumnya.

"Dare." Suara baritone itu terdengar mantap dan percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu—" Kiba membuat gestur berpikir yang sok imut dengan dagu yang ditopang jari telunjuk dan bibir yang dibuat mengerucut sedikit. Naruto di sampingnya hampir muntah melihat itu. "—bagaimana kalau cium Naruto?"

"Hei!"

"Hmm—boleh juga."

"Shikamaru!" Mata biru itu memelas di hadapan para teman-temannya. Oh ayolah, sejak mereka kuliah dia bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke. Rasanya jarak antara mereka akan semakin menjauh kalau sampai Sasuke menciumnya lagi di pertemuan langsung mereka—yang pertama.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Gaara?" Kiba bertanya penuh antusias pada Gaara. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan Naruto merasa bodoh karena berharap Gaara setidaknya akan membantu.

"Nah! Jadi, Sasuke kau—"

Tanpa menunggu Kiba menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke bergerak maju mengakibatkan botol yang tadi berada di tengah-tengah mereka tergeser oleh lutut yang digunakan Sasuke untuk bertumpu.

Terlalu cepat sampai Naruto tak sempat menghidari kedua tangan besar yang mencengkram kedua pipinya. Dan sensasi saat bibir mereka bertemu sama sekali belum berubah—setidaknya ini adalah hal yang paling Naruto ingat. Kedua bibir itu terus menempel, tidak memperdulikan wajah Naruto yang terbakar dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar. Atau ketiga temannya yang tidak bisa menguasai diri dari keterkejutan.

Sasuke hampir terbawa suasana dan mulai menghisap bibir bawah Naruto saat ponselnya bergetar heboh di balik saku celana. Dan Kiba yakin dia melihat Sasuke menjilat dan mengecup bibir Naruto sekali lagi sebelum melepaskan bibir itu. Kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah dia bangkit dan menjawab panggilannya.

Seluruh tubuh Naruto lemas seketika, seakan Sasuke menarik seluruh jiwanya lewat ciuman yang bahkan tak lebih dari satu menit itu. Gaara adalah orang pertama yang sadar kemudian berdehem untuk menyadarkan yang lainnya.

"Err—yang tadi itu—"

"Tak apa, ini kan hanya permainan," Naruto mencoba tersenyum tanpa ada niat menghapus bibirnya yang basah oleh saliva Sasuke. Kontan saja ketiga temannya merasa bersalah. Naruto yang merasa harus mencairkan suasana di antara mereka kemudian tersenyum lima jari, "Hei! Jangan murung begitu, lagipula Sasuke hanya menjalankan tantangan. Bukankah kita bermain untuk bersenang-senang?"

Shikamaru kemudian mendengus geli dan meraih botol bening yang tergeser ke hadapannya. "Baiklah ayo kita—"

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku harus pergi."

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul menghentikan gerakan Shikamaru. "Hei! Setelah kau dapat ciuman gratis kau malah mau pergi?!" Canda Kiba.

Setelah mengambil jaket yang tadi dia gantung di dekat pintu Sasuke mendengus mendengar protes Kiba. "Ini penting, Kiba. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Memangnya siapa yang meneleponmu tadi?" Tanya Gaara sebelum meneguk sodanya yang tinggal setengah kaleng.

"Sakura."

Dan Naruto merasa sesuatu menghantamnya tepat di dada.

To be continued

Well, happy birthday to our beloved ninja, Uzumaki Naruto!

Semoga semakin langgeng dengan Sasuke :3

Dan doakan saya semoga ini bisa tamat sebelum tanggal 17 Oktober. Maafkan juga kalo ada beberapa miss typos, saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghindari. Mohon dimaafkan kalo masih ada yang terlewati *bows*

Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masash Kishimoto

Apartemen Naruto sunyi seketika setelah kepergian ketiga temannya. Kini tinggal suara detak jam dan beberapa remah makanan di lantai yang menemani Naruto. Mungkin esok pagi barulah dia akan bersihkan—setidaknya tadi Kiba membantu membuang sampah makanan dan minuman mereka yang memenuhi lantai apartemen Naruto.

Sekilas mata birunya melirik jam dinding yang sengaja dia gantung di atas televisi 21 incinya, sudah jam satu malam, dan ketiga temannya baru pergi sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Permainan mereka tetap berlanjut tanpa Sasuke—sekalipun dia harus berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap terlihat biasa tanpa si pemuda pendiam itu. Well, mereka semua mendapat giliran di truth or dare tadi, dan satu hal yang setidaknya membuat dia cukup terkejut dan senang adalah Kiba yang memilih truth dan terjebak dengan pertanyaan 'siapa kekasihmu' darinya.

Jawabannya sudah Naruto duga dari sejak SMA dulu—Shikamaru.

Dan memang Shikamaru sudah menjalin hubungan menginjak tahun yang ke dua dengan Kiba. Jujur Naruto merasa iri. Bukan, bukannya dia menyukai Kiba atau Shikamaru, tapi karena jauh di lubuk hatinya dia juga ingin seperti Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Kedua kakinya yang berbalut celana pendek hitam menggantung di sandaran tangan sofa. Dia sangat malas bahkan untuk berpindah ke kamarnya. Sejak Sasuke pergi dan menemui Sakura pikirannya tidak bisa fokus sepenuhnya, hatinya terasa sakit entah karena apa. Sejujurnya dia mungkin tahu, tapi dia yang memang sengaja mengindari dan bersikap tidak mau tahu—lagi.

Lima menit berikutnya terdengar dengkuran halus dari Naruto yang tertidur dengan kaki menjuntai dan tangan yang menutupi wajah kecokelatan yang terlihat basah—oleh air mata.

"Sasukeh—"

* * *

"Otanjobi omedeto, Naru-chan!"

Mata biru jerih Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali membiasakan retinanya dengan cahaya yang tadi sempat menghilang di ruang tengah rumahnya. Sejurus kemudian mata itu membola melihat kedua orang tuanya berdiri di depan sebuah meja yang berisi kue ulang tahun yang terlihat lezat di mata Naruto. Terharu, si kepala pirang itu berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan ibunya.

"Kau sudah 16 tahun sekarang, Naruto."

Minato memeluk anak dan istrinya penuh kasih sayang, memang keluarga yang sempurna.

"Belajar lebih giat ya, ini adalah tahun terakhirmu di SMA kan? Tahun depan kau akan jadi mahasiswa."

Ibunya menghapus air mata bahagia yang tidak pernah absen di tiap perayaan kejutan kecil-kecilan ulang tahun Naruto. "Kaasan jangan sedih begitu, aku kan sudah besar sekarang jadi bisa menjaga diri."

"Tentu saja, kau kan laki-laki, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum lembut sebagai jawaban untuk ayahnya. "Ah, ayo buat permintaan dan tiup lilinnya!" Kushina memegang bahu Naruto kemudian mengarahkannya pada kue yang didominasi warna biru dan kuning itu, di atasnya ada lilin angka 16 yang menyala. Kelopak kecoklatan itu tertutup dan merapalkan harapannya dalam hati.

_Jadikan aku orang yang lebih baik lagi dan pertemukan aku dengan Sasuke._

Permohonan sederhana yang hampir sama setiap tahunnya.

* * *

Naruto mengerang pelan, lehernya masih terasa sedikit pegal—efek tertidur di sofa sampai pukul delapan pagi. Sekarang hari Senin, tadi pagi Iruka membawakan teori leadership, waktu itu dia tidak duduk di jendela seperti sebelumnya. Namun Naruto punya kebiasaan melamun untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk, aneh memang. Tapi setidaknya ada empat puluh banding enam puluh persen kemungkinan dia akan ditegur ketimbang dengan terang-ternangan terantuk meja—seratus persen ditegur bahkan dikeluarkan.

Saat ini dia ada di kantin yang berada di dekat lapangan basket menunggu Kiba yang masih memesan makanan—ada ramen mengepul yang siap disantap di hadapannya. Kantin siang itu cukup ramai, namun mudah bagi Naruto untuk menemukan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi bersama dengan Sakura. Sekilas mata mereka bertemu dan keduanya langsung membuang tatapan ke arah lain. Tapi sebaik apapun Naruto mencoba menjauhkan pandangan dari Sasuke dan fokus pada hal lain—seperti ponselnya yang bergetar meminta charging—matanya tetap mengarah pada Sakura yang dengan naturalnya melingkari lengan kokoh Sasuke. Tidak memaksa, berlebihan, atau apapun yang bisa menjadi cela antara dua manusia paling sempurna di Konoha University itu.

Kalau bukan Kiba yang meletakkan satu mangkuk ramen mengepul di seberangnya, mungkin dia masih sibuk memandangi pasangan itu—dan berakhir tertangkap basah seperti sebelumnya. "Hei—berhentilah menatap ke pasangan biru pinky itu." Kiba meniup ke arah sumpitnya yang penuh dengan ramen, dia akhirnya tahu masalah apa yang dihadapi Naruto dan Sasuke selama ini. Well, tidak sepenuhnya tahu karena belum ada konfirmasi langsung dari Naruto atau Sasuke.

Setidaknya dia semakin yakin kalau hipotesa terakhirnya tempo hari mengenai Naruto yang cemburu pada Sakura adalah benar. Sejak insiden truth or dare kemarin Kiba yakin kalau Sasuke atau Naruto itu sama seperti dirinya. Dia seorang homoseksual, dan dia tahu ciuman macam apa yang Sasuke berikan pada Naruto waktu itu—ciuman penuh nafsu. Tapi yang membuat Kiba bingung adalah mengapa Sasuke bersama Sakura?

Sesaat Kiba berdecak dan Naruto mendengus pelan, "Aku tidak memperhatikan mereka, kebetulan saja mataku mengarah kesana." Kilahnya kemudian mulai menyantap ramen yang mulai mendingin di hadapannya.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau malah pesan ramen juga?"

Kiba yang berniat menyeruput kuah berminyak itu langsung dari mangkuknya meringis karena bibirnya hampir melepuh "Aku bingung mau pesan apa." Naruto mengangguk sambil mengunyah dan tak peduli pada kebodohan yang diperbuat tetangganya itu, ah setidaknya ramen mampu memperbaiki mood-nya. Namun hanya sekejap karena Sasuke sekarang menggeser kursi di samping mejanya dan Kiba, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa kekenyangan sampai sulit bernapas. Tentu saja masih sulit baginya melupakan kejadian malam itu—tapi sepertinya tidak bagi Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana? Ramenmu belum habis, Naruto!" Kiba setengah berteriak melihat Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit dan meraih tasnya.

"Naruto."

Tapi langkah Naruto terhenti mendengar suara rendah itu memanggilnya, tanpa menoleh pun dia tahu siapa. Jeda beberapa detik yang serasa mencekik tenggorokan Naruto, "Habiskan makananmu—"

Alis Naruto bertaut, tangannya terasa berkeringat dan dingin. Dia tidak menoleh dan terus maju "Tidak, aku sudah kenyang, Sasuke."

Tanpa berputar ataupun mengucapkan sepatah kata dia meninggalkan sahabat dan segala memoar yang telah dia jaga bertahun lamanya. Dalam hati Naruto punya janji pada diri sendiri—jika sepuluh tahun tak cukup, maka dia akan menunggu sampai kapan pun itu.

Sakura tersenyum kecut.

* * *

"Hari ini ada siswa pindahan dari Oto, karena sudah mendekati ujian akhir aku harap kalian semua bisa bekerjasama dan membantu teman baru kalian ini—silahkan masuk!"

Mata Naruto hampir lepas dari tempatnya melihat orang yang sudah pergi selama hampir enam tahun itu kembali. "Lumayan juga—" Kiba di sampingnya berujar ambigu, tapi Naruto tahu dan setuju. Sasuke semakin tampan dan dewasa. Sedangkan dirinya sama sekali tidak berubah, akhirnya dia merasa malu bahkan untuk menyapa pemuda yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri itu. Sialnya Sasuke malah duduk di kursi kosong tepat di belakangnya, dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas bisik-bisik kaum hawa di kelasnya dan suara kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai dingin kelas itu—Sasuke duduk di belakangnya sekarang.

Naruto menelan ludah sebelum berbalik dan menyapa sahabat lamanya "Teme—"

"Perhatikan Ibiki sensei, Naruto."

Seperti ada yang menghantam telinga dan dada Naruto secara bersamaan. Sejak kapan Sasuke memanggilnya dengan 'Naruto' saat dia dengan terang-terangan memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan kasar—Teme—itu.

Satu hal yang dia tahu, Sasuke sudah berubah—dia bahkan tidak melihat ke arah Naruto saat berbicara. Berapa kalipun Naruto mencoba berpikiran positif seperti dia masih canggung karena enam tahun tidak bertemu, tapi tetap saja Naruto merasa ada banyak hal yang berubah dari Sasuke.

Kepala Naruto tiba-tiba pusing, sangat tidak wajar bagi remaja lelaki sepertinya untuk merasa sedih hanya karena hal sepele menurut beberapa orang seumurannya—dilupakan oleh sahabat kecilmu yang beranjak dewasa. Well, Naruto memang tidak seperti orang kebanyakan. Tapisedikit banyak dia bersyukur Kiba tidak memperhatikannya tadi. Bisa gawat kalau temannya yang muda penasaran itu tahu—masa lalu mereka.

Ah, masa lalu.

* * *

Buku berjudul Leadership in Organization terbuka lebar di hadapan Naruto, mata birunya terpaku pada deretan kata yang menyusun beberapa kalimat—biasanya sukses mebuat Naruto mengantuk. Sebelah tangannya yang bertumpu pada siku menahan sisi kanan kepalanya yang agak miring, sekilas dia terlihat begitu serius membaca buku di sudut meja panjang perpustakan yang cukup lengang.

Matanya memang mengarah ke sana, namun pikirannya tidak sama sekali. Tangan yang satunya terkepal tidak erat namun berkeringat di dalam ruangan bersuhu 20 derajat celcius itu—membuat sudut atas halaman buku yang terbuka sedikit basah karena dia sentuh. Hanya satu fokus pikirannya saat ini, Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hooh—aku tidak tahu kau tipe orang yang suka membaca buku di perpustakaan."

Naruto berdecak sebal saat Kiba menggeser kursi di hadapannya. "Mau menceritakan sesuatu? Aku pendengar yang baik kalau kau lupa." Si rambut cokelat tersenyum lebar saat melihat sahabatnya menghela napas terlalu kuat. Jujur dia lelah setelah mengelilingi hampir seluruh gedung fakultas ekonomi hanya untuk mencari tempat pelarian yang bagus, dan akhirnya 20 menit kemudian dia baru terpikir ke perpustakaan—setelah sebelumnya dengan asal memasuki sebuah kelas kosong.

"Aku tidak merasa harus menceritakan apapun."

Bola mata Kiba berputar, "Oh ayolah! Kau tahu maksudkuuu." Suara agak merengek dari Kiba terdengar menjijikkan di telinga Naruto, namun dia memilih diam dan tidak mengacuhkan Kiba yang menatapnya intens dari tadi. "Sasuke, masa lalu kalian, dan—"

Alis pirang Naruto terangkat sebelah "Dan?" Sekilas dia melihat Kiba melirik ke segala arah sebelum menjawab, "Perasaanmu padanya?" Naruto cuma mendengus.

"Hei!" Protes Kiba.

"Apa?"

Sekuat tenaga Kiba menahan diri agar tidak membenturkan kepala pirang itu ke rak buku setinggi dua meter di belakangnya. "Aku tahu kau menyukai Sasuke!" Setengah berteriak dia menyampaikan hipotesanya. Naruto hampir melempar buku tebal itu tepat ke wajah yang tersenyum paksa di hadapannya. "Err—gomen, aku kelepasan."

Kemudian Naruto hanya diam dan menutup buku tebal itu. Dalam hati Kiba berdoa agar Naruto tidak melemparkan buku itu padanya—gara-gara ucapannya tadi mereka ditegur penjaga perpustakaan dan sedikit orang yang ada di sana pasti mendengar lengkingan Kiba tadi. "Kau pantang menyerah ya, Kiba?"

"Kau juga, Naruto." Kiba tersenyum prihatin melihat raut wajah Naruto berubah drastis. Walau tersenyum, dia tahu sahabatnya itu bersedih.

* * *

"Hei anak baru itu katanya tinggal di dekat rumahmu?"

Kiba berujar seperti wanita tua penggosip saat Naruto hendak menuju ke kantin, dia tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi—ibunya tadi pagi-pagi sekali berangkat ke Amegakure karena ada urusan. Dia tidak perlu bertanya dari mana Kiba tahu. "Memang, dia itu—" Alis kanan Kiba terangkat mendengar ucapan menggantung Naruto, "Dia apa? Dia kekasihmu?" Kiba berkelit kemudian tergelak tidak lucu saat buku tipis Naruto hampir mengenai pelipisnya.

"Dia sahabatku—sahabat lamaku."

Suasana sunyi lima detik kemudian, Kiba terlihat berpikir.

"Sahabat lama? Sahabat ya sahabat!"

Naruto yang terdiam agak lama mendengus kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu kelas mereka yang terbuka lebar, dia merasa harus mencari seseorag sekarang—sepertinya perkataan Kiba membuatnya sadar. "Hei! Kau mau kemana?" Kiba bangkit dan hampir meraih bahu berlapis blazer hitam Naruto yang tiba-tiba berbalik "Sejak kecil kami adalah sahabat sampai dia pindah ke Oto dan masuk SMP di sana—"

"Tapi dia terlihat—kau tahu maksudku."

"Hahah! Dia memang seperti itu, mencoba terlihat cool di hadapan semua orang." Kiba tersenyum melihat Naruto tertawa dan tidak bertanya lagi saat kepala pirang itu menghilang entah kemana.

Kiba benar, tidak ada sahabat lama, sahabat adalah sahabat dan akan selamanya begitu. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat dia berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah mereka yang agak ramai, sesekali dia menabrak orang yang juga berjalan di sana kemudian berucap maaf tanpa menoleh atau berhenti. Perkataan Kiba setidaknya mampu mengobati sedikit perasaan sedih yang entah muncul dari mana saat Sasuke bersikap dingin padanya.

Kalau memang Sasuke masih sahabatnya yang dulu, pasti sekarang dia ada di tempat paling sunyi di sekolah ini sambil menikmati bekal buatan ibunya—menunggu Naruto dan menghabiskan makanan mereka bersama. Napasnya terengah, saat ini dia ada di halaman belakang sekolah yang sampai dua tahun lalu masih dijadikan lapangan basket terbuka sebelum gedung olahraga dibangun khusus untuk klub basket. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas lutut, pandangannya berputar mencari. Tempat pertama yang ada di pikirannya adalah halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi karena jarang didatangi klub basket mereka lagi.

Sebulir keringat mengalir di pelipis kecoklatan itu, matanya terpejam saat pusing menghampirinya. Naruto berpikir keras, di mana tempat sepi selain halaman belakang sekolah, setidaknya dulu mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat seperti ini. Dengan kasar dia melonggarkan dasi yang memang tidak dipasang rapi dan membuka kancing blazernya, merasa itu mampu membuatnya bernapas lebih lega. Kemudian dia berputar dan berlari membuat blazernya berkibar melawan angin.

Dia merasa bodoh melupakan atap sekolah yang kadang menjadi tempat pelariannya saat malas mengikuti pelajaran sejarah, dan di sana sangat sepi.

* * *

Saat pintu atap dibanting dengan tidak pelan Sasuke mengerang dan mengutuk siapapun yang melakukannya. Kemudian dia berbalik dan matanya sedikit membola melihat Naruto berdiri terengah dengan penampilan yang berantakan—dasi yang hampir terlepas dan blazer yang terbuka berkibar karena angin di atas atap ini.

Naruto melangkah pelan sambil meraup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa, dari halaman belakang dia harus berlari dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai empat untuk sampai di tempat ini. "Hei, Sasuke, masih ingat denganku?" Dia mencoba tersenyum walau bibirnya memucat karena kelelahan berlari.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" To the point seperti biasa membuat Naruto meringis pelan."Hei! Apakah itu sambutan yang kau berikan pada sahabat mu ini?" Naruto tersenyum lima jari berusaha membangkitkan suasana hangat yang dulu selalu mengelilingi mereka berdua.

Sasuke cuma mendengus dan kembali ke posisi awalnya—bertumpu dengan siku pada permukaan dinding pembatas setinggi dada yang mengelilingi seluruh area atap itu. Naruto tidak menyerah, "Sudah hampir enam tahun kau pergi, artinya sudah waktunya kita membuka—"

"Apa?"

Sasuke memotong ucapan penuh semangat Naruto, "Huh? Apanya yang apa? Teme! Kau tidak lupa suratnya kan?" Naruto masih mencoba tertawa walau terdengar hambar. "Sepuluh tahun, kau ingat?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengingat hal kekanakan seperti itu, Naruto."

Mulut Naruto membuka kemudian menutup lagi, dia tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Doa yang selalu dia rapalkan—bahkan di ulang tahunya yang ke enam belas kemarin—untuk bertemu Sasuke akhirnya terwujud, dia tidak merasakan ada yang salah kalau dia rindu dengan sahabatnya. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengabaikan masalah perasaan, sekali lagi, dia tidak seperti kebanyakan lelaki seumurunnya. Saat mereka sibuk dengan belajar dan mengincar gadis idaman sebelum tamat sekolah, Naruto justru sibuk belajar dan memperbanyak teman ditambah menunggu sahabatnya kembali.

Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui alasan mengapa dia tidak pernah merasa tertarik pada gadis-gadis di sekolahnya, sekarang adalah tahun-tahun terakhirnya menyandang gelar siswa, sebentar lagi dia akan membawa nama dan beban berat sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Setidaknya, Naruto juga ingin punya kenangan manis saat SMA untuk diceritakan di masa depan, dan dia ingin kenangan itu dia bangun bersama Sasuke.

"Sepuluh tahun, apa itu tidak cukup?"

Keputusasaan terdengar jelas dari suara Naruto, katakan dia lemah sebab merasa sedih hanya karena janji masa kecilnya diingkari oleh sahabatnya—yang juga lelaki. Dia sudah di sini dan tak ada gunanya dia mundur, dari awal dia sudah sadar kalau dia itu berbeda dan jauh di lubuk hatinya dia berharap Sasuke juga. "Sasuke, aku—"

"Kalau kau mau, buka saja tanpaku. Lagipula sepertinya sudah rusak, sudah kukatakan aku tidak punya waktu mengurusi hal bodoh seperti itu."

Setiap kali Sasuke memotong pembicaraannya, kata-katanya itu selalu menyayat hati Naruto. Walau dia tahu hanya dia yang berharap di sini, Naruto tidak akan pernah menyerah—pantang baginya untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. "Jangan seenaknya memotong perkataanku, Teme!" Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat Naruto tiba-tiba membentaknya—untuk pertama kali.

"Kau memang tidak berubah ya, dari dulu tidak pernah menghargai perasaan orang lain. Aku tahu hal seperti itu memang menjijikkan untukmu, tapi—" Naruto mengambil napas banyak-banyak, sejujurnya dia tidak yakin harus mengatakan hal seperti ini di hadapan Sasuke tapi sekali lagi, dia sudah terlanjur di sini—fakta bahwa Sasuke tidak mengunjunginya langsung padahal kemarin adalah ulang tahunnya membuatnya semakin tertohok, setidaknya si Uchiha itu sudah ada di Konoha sejak dua hari yang lalu dan itu cukup untuk beristirahat.

"—kau tahu itu adalah hal yang penting untukku, jadi jangan pernah mencoba menghancurkan sesuatu yang kuanggap berharga sekalipun itu ada hubungannya dengan dirimu." Kali ini suara Naruto sedikit mengecil, dia tersenyum miring saat Sasuke dengan tidak pedulinya beranjak dari pembatas pagar itu. "Kau membuat semuanya terdengar semakin menjijikkan, jangan katakan kalau kau menyukaiku karena itu akan semakin menjijikan."

Pertahanan Naruto akhirnya runtuh, sebelum Sasuke benar-benar mencapai pintu dia masih sempat meraih blazer yang melapisi punggung itu. Terlalu tiba-tiba sampai Sasuke tidak bisa menghindari pukulan telak di pipi putihnya—dia terdorong dan hampir terjatuh.

Sasuke yang masih terkejut sulit mengendalikan dirinya, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Naruto berani memukulnya. Mereka memang sering bertengkar dan beradu tinju saat masih kanak-kanak, tapi itu hanya sebatas bercanda dan akan berakhir dengan senyuman. Tapi kali ini Naruto menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca dan napas yang memburu—pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sasuke melihat Naruto meneteskan air mata dan pertama kali pula dalam hidupnya dia menyesal pernah membuat orang lain terluka, namun hanya sekejap mata hitam itu kembali menampakkan kekosongan.

Naruto meraih bagian depan kerah kemeja Sasuke yang terkancing rapi, menariknya kuat sampai hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukaimu?! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ini homo, penyuka sesama jenis atau apaun itu?!" Naruto terengah-engah di hadapan wajah Sasuke. Mata birunya berair dan wajah itu kini penuh dengan air mata. Hatinya seolah teriris melihat tatapan Sasuke yang kosong seolah tak peduli. Tak pernah dia sangka ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang dia dapat dari sahabatnya setelah enam tahun tidak bertemu.

Dia tidak tahu kalau menyatakan perasaan sendiri akan sesakit ini—pengalaman pertama yang buruk bagi Naruto.

"Aku memang menyukaimu, Brengsek!" Dengan kasar dia mendorong Sasuke kemudian berlari dan membanting pintu atap itu—menyisakan Sasuke yang masih mematung di tengah kekosongan.

* * *

"Well—itu memang pengalaman yang menyedihkan." Kiba meringis melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin kusut. Dia tidak tahu ada kejadian yang buruk terjadi waktu itu, sedikit banyak dia berharap hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto akan membaik setelah hari itu. Tapi setelah diingat baik-baik, memang tidak ada yang berubah, Kiba membuang napas kuat-kuat.

"Tapi waktu itu dia menciummu bernafsu sekali."

Naruto mendengus kasar, "Mungkin dia cuma penasaran bagaimana rasanya mencium sesama lelaki dengan penuh nafsu." Kiba hampir tertawa mendengar perkataan Naruto—sayang mereka sedang tidak di momen yang tepat untuk terbahak, lagipula mereka sedang di perpustakaan.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Kedua bahu Naruto terangkat—menjawab dalam diam.

"Oh iya Naruto, bicara soal ulang tahun—" Kiba merogoh saku jeansnya dan menyodorkan kupon ramen yang terlipat dari sana. "Otanjobi omedeto! Maaf aku cuma bisa memberi ini."

Naruto tersenyum penuh haru, ucapan dan kado pertama—selain dari orangtuanya—yang dia dapat di ulang tahunnya yang ke 18. "Terima kasih Kiba, kau memberikan yang terbaik." Kalau saja tak ada meja yang membatasi mereka, mungkin Naruto akan memeluk sahabatnya itu—tapi tidak dia lakukan mengingat dia masih punya harga diri dan tak mau memunculkan hipotesa yang aneh di otak kecil Kiba.

Sesuatu yang bergetar di sakunya mengalihkan perhatian Kiba, "Sebentar ya, Shikamaru menelepon." Naruto cuma mengangguk melihat Kiba beranjak ke sisi perpustakaan yang lebih sepi tak mau mengganggu orang lain dan ditegur tentunya.

Naruto kembali teringat ucapan Kiba mengenai ciuman bernafsu dari Sasuke, tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak menyentuh bibir merah muda yang agak kering itu. Dia tersenyum miris, mungkin memang benar Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai mainan saja, padahal itu adalah ciuman keduanya—yang pertama juga direnggut oleh Sasuke.

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke malah mengajaknya berbicara, Naruto tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak. Selama Sakura masih ada di sampingnya, rasa sakit Naruto tidak akan berkurang bahkan bertambah. Hal itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa merespon terlalu banyak dan cenderung menghindar dari Sasuke.

"Tadi Shikamaru, katanya dia menitip ucapan selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Dia mencoba menghubungimu tapi ponselmu mati." Kiba berdiri di samping kursi yang tadi sempat di dudukinya setelah menerima telepon dari kekasihnya. Naruto mengangguk, "Aku kehabisan baterai, nanti akan kuhubungi dia dan ucapkan terima kasih."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tersenyum, "Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik kita masuk kelas saja."

"Ah! Aku sampai lupa kita masih ada kelas."

Kiba cuma mendengus geli melihat Naruto buru-buru memasukkan buku leadership-nya ke dalam tas dan menyusul dirinya yang lebih dulu melangkah. Setidaknya sahabatnya itu terlihat lebih baik setelah menceritakan semua masalahnya.

Mereka kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kaca perpustakaan yang berderit pelan tanpa sadar sepasang mata kehijauan tersembunyi di balik rak setinggi dua meter itu.

"Ternyata kau punya kebiasaan menguping ya, Sakura."

Mata hijau itu terbelalak kaget mendengar suara rendah tepat di belakangnya. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Lehernya sakit karena berbalik terlalu tiba-tiba, di depannya ada Sasuke yang menatap tajam. Sesaat dia merasa gentar, namun dia beranikan dirinya. "Sasuke-kun, kau jahat sekali."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. "Setidaknya kau bisa menolakku kalau memang kau menyukai Naruto." Sakura sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan menatap tepat ke mata hitam Sasuke. Sasuke membuang muka, "Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak keinginan ayahku."

Sakura menggigit bibirya pelan, "Perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, Sakuke-kun. Aku kira kau itu lelaki pemberani dan berani memperjuangkan perasaanmu. Ternyata kau hanya seorang pengecut."

Merasa terhina Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, "Tahu apa kau soal perasaanku? Memangnya aku pernah bilang kalau aku menyukai Naruto?"

"Tapi buktinya kau menciu—"

"Apa ciuman berarti cinta? Aku hanya penasaran seperti apa rasa bibirnya setelah delapan tahun tidak kucicipi—"

Suara ponsel yang berbenturan dengan lantai mengalihkan perhatian sepasang kekasih yang beradu mulut itu.

Adalah Naruto yang menjatuhkan ponsel hitam yang dia lupakan di kursi yang didudukinya tadi. Tanpa berbalik dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang ketahuan mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan Sakura tentang dirinya, dia berjalan terlalu cepat meninggalkan mereka namun masih sempat mendengar Sasuke mengumpat disusul derap langkah yang mengejarnya.

Naruto kemudian berlari. 

To be continued 

Maafkan sayaaaaa T.T sepertinya fic ini harus dikeluarkan dari prompt Shrine -_- soalnya di-update lewat dari tangga 17. Makanya sekaliann sy jadikan 3-4 chapter. Setelah mid kemarin sy langsung lanjutkan, maafkan keterlambatannya ya T,T

Terima kasih kpd kalian yg bersedia membaca dan mereview fic ini, maafkan sy yg sangaat jarang membalas reviews dr kalian. Tp serius, reviews dr kalian adalah penyemangat tersendiri buat sy ^^

Makasih jg yg bela2in kirim PM hihih ^^

Best regards,

Kitsune Haru Hachi


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Sasuke hampir terantuk pintu kaca perpustakaan saat berlari mengejar Naruto yang terlihat berbelok ke arah kanan—cukup jauh dari jangkauannya. Baru selangkah sejak dia berbelok ke arah yang sama dengan Naruto langkahnya terhenti, sekitar sepuluh meter di hadapannya ada Naruto yang bertumpu dengan tangan di dinding putih di samping kiri mereka. Nafas mereka berdua sama terengah, namun Sasuke berhenti bukan karena kelelahan.

Bahkan saat Naruto berlari lagi dan semakin menjauh dari pandangannya dia tidak bergerak, padahal jika tadi dia tidak berhenti mungkin dia bisa menjangkau Naruto yang juga sempat berhenti. Tapi tidak dia lakukan karena dia sadar akan satu hal: mengapa dia mengejar Naruto?

Bukankah apa yang dia katakan pada Sakura bukanlah kebohongan? Lalu mengapa dia merasa harus berlari dan mengejar Naruto kemudian menjelaskan semuanya—kalau dia berbohong pada Sakura hanya karena dia tak mau dianggap pengecut dan sebagainya.

Sasuke mendengus kasar. Tidak, Sasuke bukan pengecut dan dia tidak menyukai atau bahkan peduli pada perasaan Naruto. Untuk itu dia berputar kembali dan menghiraukan batinnya yang berteriak sakit karena kebohongan yang tak akan pernah dia akui.

* * *

Naruto mengambil napas sebanyak yang dia bisa dan menghembuskannya dengan terburu-buru lewat mulut yang terbuka. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut yang ditekuk, sesaat dia merasa pernah mengalami hal yang sama—namun dengan alasan yang berbeda. Kalau dulu dia yang mengejar Sasuke, sekarang dia yang sempat dikejar oleh Sasuke.

Bibirnya yang memucat tersenyum kecut, dia tahu waktu Sasuke berhenti dan tidak mengejarnya lagi. Tapi dia tetap berlari karena jauh di lubuk hatinya dia berharap Sasuke akan menyusulnya, namun kenyataannya dia di sini, di belakang gedung fakultas ekonomi yang sepi, sendirian. Tanpa takut jeans hitam yang dikenakan kotor karena debu dia duduk dan bersandar pada tembok tinggi di belakangnya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

Lima menit berlalu dan jantungnya kembali berdegup normal, hampir saja dia terlelap jikalau tidak teringat ada kelas investment dan Kiba yang menunggunya. Kemudian dia bangkit dan terkejut saat Sakura ada di hadapannya.

"Naruto—" Sakura tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura masih tersenyum, pemuda di depannya terlihat sangat kacau dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam terlalu erat sebuah ponsel dan pelipis yang basah oleh keringat. "Aku Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Gadis itu menunduk hormat menunjukkan tata krama yang baik di perbincangan pertama mereka.

Naruto yang masih kebingungan memilih balas menunduk dan memperkenalkan diri, "Naruto Uzumaki." Dan suasana di antara mereka pun jadi semakin canggung. Gadis di hadapannya tertawa pelan, "Ah maaf membuatmu bingung, suasananya jadi canggung begini."

Segaris senyum kikuk terukir di wajah Naruto—tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapan kekasih sahabat lamanya. "Mungkin kau sudah dengar pembicaraanku dengan Sasuke-kun tadi—" wajah cantik itu berubah serius sekaligus sedih, membuat Naruto jadi semakin bingung.

"—aku memang kekasihnya tapi aku merasa dia tidak pernah mencintaiku." Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Aku percaya dia itu sebenarnya menyukaimu Naruto."

Kepala Naruto yang baru tertunduk terangkat lagi menatap gadis sebatas pundaknya itu, "Sasuke pasti mencintaimu, tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku, dia itu normal—" Naruto menyangkal dan mencoba tertawa di akhir kalimatnya namun terdengar aneh karena dipaksakan.

Sakura terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk menatap sepasang kakinya yang dibalut flat shoes merah. "—Dia pernah bilang kalau aku menjijikkan." Mata hijau jernih itu agak membola mendengar penuturan Naruto, kekasihnya memang kejam dalam berkata.

"Lagipula, kalian terlihat serasi." Lanjut Naruto kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Kau itu laki-laki yang kuat, Naruto." Tangan yang dibalut sweater tipis itu mendarat di pundak kanan Naruto. "Sasuke-kun tidak pernah mencintaiku, dia menerimaku karena ayah kami adalah sahabat dekat."

"Jadi kalian dijodohkan?" Suara Naruto lagi-lagi terdengar aneh—campuran kaget dan sedih.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Kalau dibilang djodohkan juga tidak, ayahku dan ayahnya hanya memperkenalkan kami saat baru masuk universitas. Aku tidak bisa bohong dan bilang kalau aku tidak menyukainya, makanya tiga bulan kemudian aku beranikan diri untuk mengutarakan perasaanku. Walau kaget dan agak tidak percaya tapi nyatanya dia menerimaku."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Naruto merasa menjadi orang bodoh karena terus bertanya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum, "Itachi-san."

Naruto mengangguk paham, Itachi adalah kakak lima tahun di atas Sasuke. Saat keluarga Uchiha pindah ke Oto, Itachi juga ikut dan memilih melanjutkan kuliah di Oto daripada di Konoha. Naruto tidak heran, Itachi adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah dia temui, dia sangat memahami perasaan Sasuke, wajar saja kalau dia dengan terang-terangan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura.

Itachi tidak ingin adiknya hidup dengan orang yang tidak dia inginkan, itu yang bisa disimpulkan Naruto saat ini.

Waktu terus berlanjut dan Naruto menjadi pendengar yang baik.

* * *

"Sakura-chan gadis yang manis dan pandai." Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti pada suaminya yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

Keluarga Haruno baru saja meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha, kini tinggal mereka berempat di ruang tamu yang luas itu.

"Ya, dia sangat cocok dengan Itachi."

Itachi yang meminum kopi tersedak, "Hei, ibu berbicara tentangmu, bukan aku." Sasuke cuma memutar bola mata.

"Sakura itu seumuran denganmu, kalian juga satu kampus dan terlihat cocok."

Kali ini Sasuke yang hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sasuke merasa kalau ayahnya baru saja berkata kalau dia berharap hal yang lebih dari dirinya dan Sakura secara tidak langsung. Sekilas dia melirik pada kakaknya yang ternyata menatapnya penuh arti.

"Tapi Sakura pasti tidak suka pada orang semacam Sasuke, Ayah." Itachi bercanda sekaligus mencoba membela adiknya—dia tahu adiknya itu tidak suka kalau diatur apalagi untuk hal yang bersifat pribadi seperti ini.

"Belum suka." Ralat Fugaku sambil menatap tajam pada Sasuke yang cuma tertunduk. "Lagipula ayah tidak pernah melihatmu membawa perempuan ke rumah, ayah pikir kau kesulitan memilih jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan?"

Sasuke terdiam dan atmosfir di sekitar mereka jadi semakin berat, Mikoto sebagai seorang istri sekaligus ibu berinisiatif mencairkan suasana. "Ah tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan dulu Sasuke." Wanita itu mengelus pundak suaminya, mengirimkan pesan tersirat agar pembicaraan ini disudahi.

"Yah, sekarang kau fokus saja pada kuliahmu, tapi kau pasti tahu kedatangan keluarga Haruno dan perkenalanmu dengan Sakura bukanlah hal yang tidak disengaja."

Setelah itu Fugaku bangkit diikuti istrinya, dan Sasuke tahu kalau dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Tenanglah, perjalananmu masih panjang—" Itachi menepuk pundak adiknya, "—aku yang lebih tua saja belum menikah." Sekalipun dengan suara yang datar dan berat, Sasuke tahu kakaknya mencoba mengirimkan semangat.

Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum terlalu tipis.

* * *

Sakura membuang napas panjang setelah menceritakan lagi hal yang didapatnya dari Itachi sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Sejak tahu hal itu, aku yang memang dari awal ragu pada Sasuke-kun jadi semakin ragu, apalagi saat aku melihat kejadian di kantin tadi—" Sakura menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya, "—Sasuke-kun memang tidak pernah bercerita tentangmu tapi tadi adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat dia mengajak seseorang berbicara lebih dulu."

Naruto masih diam dan Sakura memilih melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku merasa aneh karena kau tiba-tiba saja pergi, kemudian Sasuke-kun juga pergi. Syukurlah aku mengikuti temanmu yang bernama Kiba itu, akhirnya aku menemukan kalian di perpustakaan, dan—" Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"—aku minta maaf sudah menguping pembicaraan kalian."

"Tak apa." Naruto tersenyum maklum, dia tidak mungkin menyalahkan Sakura dan rasa penasarannya. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis itu berhak tahu yang sebenarnya—begitupun dengan Naruto. Kalau saja Sakura tidak ada di sana, dia tidak mungkin tahu tentang apa yang dirasakan Sasuke kapadanya selama ini. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat perkataan Sasuke dan hatinya kembali terasa nyeri.

Lagi-lagi Sakura membuang napas, "Tapi ternyata Sasuke-kun juga ada di sana, dan semuanya terjadi seperti apa yang sempat kau dengar."

Naruto mengangguk paham menghiraukan dadanya yang bergemuruh karena sakit mengingat perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak usah percaya pada apa yang kau dengar tadi, aku yakin Sasuke-kun saat itu berbohong." Gadis itu lagi-lagi tertunduk, "Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku bukan orang egois yang akan memaksakan kehendakku. Sudah cukup aku menahan Sasuke-kun selama ini. Jadi—"

Sakura kembali menatap Naruto dengan senyuman dan kedua tangannya yang lagi-lagi berada di pundak pemuda itu. "Aku harap kau jangan menyerah dan buktikan kalau Sasuke-kun memang mencintaimu."

Naruto tertegun, gadis ini terlalu baik untuk kehilangan orang yang dia cintai. "Hei jangan begitu, Sasuke pasti menyukaimu juga." Naruto mencoba menyadarkan gadis cantik di hadapannya.

Namun Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Selama ini aku yang selalu berinisiatif duluan, Naruto. Sasuke cuma mengikuti tanpa niat. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menggenggam tanganku dengan benar."

Gigi Naruto bergemelatuk menahan kesal, "Si brengsek itu memang suka sekali menganggap remeh perasaan orang lain." Sakura di hadapannya tertawa, rupanya Naruto mempunyai perubahan emosi yang sangat cepat. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu dia melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu bersedih, tapi sekarang dia sudah diliputi kekesalan.

Naruto yang ditertawai hanya mengernyit bingung, "Kau kenapa?" Lagi-lagi Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya semakin yakin kalau kau itu cocok untuk orang seperti Sasuke." Kemudian gadis itu kembali terkikik geli melihat kebingungan yang semakin jelas di wajah Naruto.

"Malam ini aku akan mengakhiri semuanya dengan Sasuke-kun, jadi kau harus berjuang ya! Nanti aku akan jadi fujoshi dan membentuk klub pecinta Sasuke dan Naruto di kampus!" Canda Sakura yang kemudian dengan cepat menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

"Hah?!"

* * *

Naruto menyampirkan handuk yang melembab akibat digosokkan ke rambut pirangnya yang basah, kemudian bunyi punggung yang bertubrukan dengan bahan sofa dan helaan napas yang kuat menunjukkan betapa lelahnya Naruto kala itu. Kepalanya terasa dingin namun hatinya gelisah bukan tanpa sebab—sebagian hatinya berteriak betapa dia ingin Sasuke yang dulu jadi sahabatnya kembali, namun sebagiannya lagi tak ingin gadis sebaik Sakura harus berkorban perasaan.

Sudah lima hari berlalu sejak hari dimana Sakura pertama kali berbicara dengannya, namun semua berlalu seperti biasa—dia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke dan Sakura masih bersama hingga detik ini atau tidak. Faktanya hari Rabu dan Kamis di kalendernya jatuh sebagai hari libur nasional entah yang ke berapa kalinya selama setahun ini, maka berakhirlah dia yang menjamur di apartemen sederhananya karena di hari Jumat memang dia dan Kiba tidak memiliki jadwal. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Sasuke sekalipun setiap saat dia harus dihantui rasa penasaran yang melilit perutnya.

Beban yang semakin menumpuk membuat bahunya merosot dan berujung terbaring di atas sofa, Naruto mendesah mengingat ada tugas penting yang harus dia kumpulkan besok—yang bahannya sama sekali belum dia sentuh. Ah, biarlah dia menikmati hari libur terakhir yang dia miliki. Saat dia hampir tertidur tiba-tiba dia merasa de javu kala pintunya diketuk dengan tidak pelan dari luar sana.

Satu erangan meluncur bebas disusul suara kakinya yang bertapak di marmer dingin dan suara pintu yang dibuka tergesa—kemudian suasana yang sejak tadi hening menjadi semakin bisu saat pintu itu terbuka setengah di hadapan wajah kecoklatan Naruto yang nyaris memucat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau serendah itu."

Kalimat pembuka Sasuke mencekik leher Naruto, dia nyaris kehilangan kata-kata. Terkutuklah mulutnya yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan 'hah' ambigu dan dibalas dengusan kasar yang disusul tatapan menjijikkan Sasuke. Naruto tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak karena orang yang memandangnya rendah sekarang adalah Sasuke—bersyukur karena dia punya alasan untuk tidak menghajarnya habis-habisan atau tidak karena yang melakukanya dalah Sasuke.

"Setidaknya kau tidak punya cukup malu untuk tidak mengganggu hubungan orang lain." Kemudian Naruto merasa menjadi orang yang paling mengetahui masalah di sini.

"Jadi Sakura benar-benar melakukannya?" Pemuda di luar pintu yang terbuka itu menukikkan kedua alisnya membuat Naruto hampir menangis karena ada orang yang menaruh kebencian padanya di setiap aliran darah. "Menurutmu? Dia itu gadis baik dan terhormat, tidak sepertimu."

"Tunggu! Jadi kau menuduh aku yang memohon pada Sakura?"

Satu kesimpulan menghampiri Naruto yang tidak sadar suaranya meninggi, kepalanya yang basah mendidih seketika melihat Sasuke lagi-lagi mendengus meremehkannya. Sebuah botol dilempar ke arahnya yang tidak siap, membuat suara sumbang botol yang bertabrakan marmer berlapis keset kaki di bawah Naruto. Sejujurnya dia baru sadar kalau Sasuke sedari tadi membawa botol itu di tangannya.

Sejenak perhatiannya teralih pada botol bening yang berwarna kecoklatan di beberapa sisi di bawah kakinya. Matanya melotot tak percaya saat sadar ada kertas yang menguning di dalam botol itu—time capsule yang sengaja dia simpan selama dua belas tahun, ada di hadapannya, dilemparkan oleh mantan sahabatnya. Naruto betul-betul ingin menangis sekarang.

Harapan masa kanak-kanaknya hancur lebur di usianya yang ke 18. Harapan yang selalu dia sisipkan di setiap doanya. Harapan yang memaksanya melihat kedewasaan yang minim dimilikinya.

"Kalau itu bisa membuatmu menjauhiku, maka kuberikan."

Sasuke berbalik tak menunggu balasan dari pemuda yang bahkan mungkin merasa sulit untuk bernapas itu. Setetes air mata menetes diluar kendali Naruto saat kenangan indah mereka bertahun silam terputar cepat di kepalanya. Dia menelan ludah, menelan semua kepahitan yang ada kemudian memungut botol dingin di kakinya.

"Terima kasih."

Suara itu bergetar namun sarat akan ketulusan dan kerelaan—meninggalkan semua bayangan masa lalu dan merangkak memulai hidup baru.

Sasuke mendengus kemudian berbalik ingin memberikan salam perpisahan yang mengerikan walau hanya untuk diingat oleh mantan sahabat pirangnya itu. "Tak masa—" Suaranya menghilang di udara saat debaman pelan menyembunyikan mata sewarna langit dan senyuman yang basah oleh airmata.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu seolah meremas jantung Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto menoleh saat suara gadis memanggil tertangkap olehnya, "Hei, Sakura-chan." Sakura tersenyum lebar menyukai panggilan akrab Naruto padanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Walau gugup Naruto tetap menjawab, "Baik, kau sendiri?" Gadis itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Sangat baik." Sekilas dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru putus dengan kekasihnya.

Langkah Naruto berlanjut mengikuti Sakura. Saat ini mereka ada di koridor fakultas ekonomi namun Naruto tidak heran kenapa Sakura ada bersamanya sekarang. "Jadi—" Naruto sengaja menggantung ucapannya.

"Ya, seperti yang kujanjikan." Sakura terkikik melihat Naruto setengah melotot padanya. "Tenang, bagian Sasuke dan Naruto fans club itu tidak termasuk." Pemuda itu hanya mendengus geli.

Detik berlalu dalam keheningan, hanya ada suara sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai dan cahaya matahari yang jatuh melapisi dinding putih di samping mereka. Sakura melirik jam putih minimalis yang melingkari kulit susunya—lewat dua puluh menit dari pukul lima—pantas hanya ada segelintir mahasiswa di sana, dia sedikit bersyukur masih bisa menemukan Naruto.

"Kiba dimana? Tumben dia tak bersamamu, Naruto?" Sejauh yang Sakura pahami, dimana ada Naruto maka di situ akan ada Kiba yang menemani. "Ah, dia baru kembali dari rumahnya sore ini." Gadis itu mengangguk paham, rupanya jatah lima hari tidaklah cukup untuk liburan mendadak bagi Kiba. "Kau sendiri tidak pulang ke rumahmu?"

Sakura cuma diam melihat Naruto menggeleng, dia merasa tak perlu tahu mengapa si pirang memilih tinggal di apartemennya ketimbang pulang ke rumah. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?" Gadis itu melihat Naruto tersenyum sedih.

"Dia menemuiku semalam—" Sejalan dengan kalimatnya senyuman di wajah kecoklatan itu berubah jadi lebih tulus "—sekalipun sempat menyakitkan, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti biasa." Sakura mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Jadi?"

Naruto berhenti kemudian menatap gadis di hadapannya, "Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku, Sakura-chan, seperti yang kau katakan perasaan seseorang tidak bisa dipaksakan—" Naruto yang tersenyum terlihat semakin tampan di hadapan gadis itu. "—lagipula, seseorang memintaku untuk tidak berubah." Kemudian Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mencerna kata-katanya.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya itu?" Tuntut Sakura yang menyusul Naruto. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu cuma tersenyum. "Ah kapan-kapan akan kuceritakan saat-saat Sasuke masih suka tersenyum." Naruto tergelak sedangkan Sakura cuma memutar bola mata mendengar jawaban Naruto yang tidak koheren dengan pertanyaannya.

Tapi tawa itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Sasuke berdiri tegap seolah menghadang jalan di hadapan mereka.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke yang diam semakin mendekat dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto—ujung sepatu mereka bahkan hampir bersentuhan. Naruto yang belum sepenuhnya siap menatap sedikit gentar pemuda di hadapannya, "Hei, Sasu—"

"Naruto—aku minta maaf."

Ucapan Naruto tertelan kembali. Sakura yang mengerti situasi tersenyum senang saat melihat Sai, teman sekelasnya yang setia, melambai dari kejauhan bagai dewa penyelamat. "Well gentlements, temanku sudah menunggu—" Dia melemparkan senyum penuh arti pada Naruto dan tepukan pelan di bahu Sasuke "—semoga beruntung!" Gadis itu kemudian berlari kecil dan meraih lengan pemuda pucat bernama Sai itu untuk menjauh dari sana.

"Gadis yang baik." Aku Naruto sambil tersenyum manis pada tempat terakhir Sakura berdiri. "Ah, kalau begitu aku juga mau pulang, sampai jumpa Sa—" Pegangan erat di lengannya menghentikan Naruto. Mata biru itu tertumbuk pada tangan putih yang menggenggam kuat lengannya kemudian ke mata hitam yang memandangnya putus asa.

Naruto menghela napas, mereka sama-sama belum dewasa. Bukan cuma dirinya yang egois dan seolah memaksa Sasuke untuk menepati janji masa kecil mereka. Tapi Sasuke juga, pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini tak lebih dari seorang remaja tanggung di luar kecerdasannya yang di atas rata-rata.

Tangan Naruto yang lain bergerak menyapu pipi putih Sasuke, membuat mata hitam itu ikut terpejam. Pemuda di hadapannya ini juga ternyata sama-sama belum dewasa seperti dirinya. Di satu sisi dia akan bertindak jadi orang paling kejam di hadapan Naruto, menghempas Naruto dengan kalimat caci dan tatapan yang menyudutkan, tapi di satu sisi dia tidak bisa menampik kenyataan bahwa dia masih membutuhkan dan merindukan sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Maafkan aku." Tangan putih itu melepas cengkramannya di lengan berlapis sweater cokelat tua Naruto dan melapisi tangan hangat yang mendarat di pipinya. Naruto tersenyum mendengar permintaan maaf Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau baru ingat apa yang kau tulis padaku dua belas tahun yang lalu, Teme." Naruto tersenyum lima jari melihat mata hitam Sasuke sedikit membola karena tebakan tepat sasarannya. "Dobe—"

"Tak apa, karena surat itu aku jadi memaafkan semua kekejamanmu padaku, kau tahu?" Bibir merah muda itu mengerucut dalam canda membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau tersenyum dan memaksa Naruto masuk dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Tadaima, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum sendu di balik bahu Sasuke, kalimat yang dia tunggu bertahun silam akhirnya dapat dia dengar dari Sasuke.

"Okaeri, Sasuke."

Owari

.

.

.

.

Omake

_Untuk Naruto sepuluh tahun yang akan datang,_

_Aku harap kau tidak jadi orang yang bodoh lagi seperti sekarang._

_Tapi tetaplah jadi Naruto yang kukenal saat ini, kalau nanti aku berubah jadi orang yang jahat aku harap kau tetap jadi orang baik yang akan mengingatkanku. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku mau jadi orang jahat._

_Dan kalau kau membaca ini sepuluh tahun yang akan datang itu berarti kita sudah jadi orang dewasa, jadi aku mau kau jadi pengantinku, Dobe. Jangan tanya kenapa dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya._

_Dari sahabatmu,_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Naruto tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya, setitik air mata bahkan mengalir dari mata biru itu. "Tertawalah sesukamu, Dobe." Si pirang mengucap maaf sambil menghapus air mata yang menghalangi pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke yang terlipat.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar egois bahkan saat menulis surat." Sasuke mendengus saat Naruto kembali tertawa.

Sejak kejadian di koridor fakultas ekonomi kemarin, Naruto tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Sasuke karena isi suratnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sasuke sendiri tidak ingat betul apa yang dia tulis sampai ketika dia melihat Naruto menangis di balik pintu apartemennya beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat dia menggali surat di dekat sekolah mereka, yang ada di pikiran Sasuke hanyalah untuk membuat Naruto yang menurutnya mengganggu itu menjauh darinya.

Dia sama sekali tidak terpikirkan isi surat itu. Well, setidaknya surat itulah yang justru membuat mereka bisa seperti sekarang.

Sauke bangkit menghiraukan Naruto yang masih mencoba bernapas normal karena terlalu banyak tertawa—meraih botol yang kusam termakan waktu di atas meja belajar Naruto.

_Untuk Sasuke sahabatku tercinta sepuluh tahun yang akan datang,_

_Aku yakin saat itu aku pasti lebih tampan dan pintar daripada kau yang sekarang. Jujur saja aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa, yang pasti aku berharap saat kau membaca surat ini kita masih jadi sahabat yang baik seperti sekarang._

_Pokoknya aku tidak mau ada yang berubah selain aku yang semakin tampan dan pintar. Oh iya Sasuke, kalau kau membaca surat ini umur kita kira-kira berapa ya? Aku (tidak tahu) malas menghitungnya, tapi aku rasa kita pasti sudah jadi orang dewasa (dan tampan) dan aku yang lebih tampan dan lebih hebat darimu. Pokoknya kalau kau tidak punya pacar saat itu (aku siap jadi pacarmu) aku pasti akan membantumu mencari pacar karena aku pasti jadi lebih keren dan pintar jadi aku pasti bisa membantumu._

_Dari sahabatmu yang baik hati,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Mata Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali, Sasuke dengan selembar kertas yang menguning dan seringai penuh kemenangan membuat Naruto bangkit dan merebut surat yang sudah terlebih dahulu Sasuke sembunyikan di balik punggung. Wajah itu sudah memerah karena Sasuke sengaja membaca bagian yang dia coret.

"Kembalikaaaann!" Naruto yang kalah cepat merengut, Sasuke memutar bola mata dan diam-diam menyelipkan surat itu di saku belakangnya. "Jadi Naruto, apa kau sudah lebih tampan dariku?"

Naruto mundur dan kemudian duduk bersandar di ranjangnya, dia yang merasa kalah cuma menunduk kemudian detik berikutnya kembali mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. "Aku jadi pengantinmu?" Si pirang memasang pose berpikir yang membuat Sasuke muak.

"Mmm bagaimana ya?"

"Kau tidak mau?" Sasuke berdelik tajam membuat sebulir keringat mengalir di pelipis Naruto. "Baiklah tuan, Sasuke. Tapi setelah kita yakinkan orang tuamu." Naruto meringis pelan mengingat hal penting seperti itu.

Sasuke mendengus kemudian berlutut di hadapan Naruto dan meraih dagu kecoklatan itu. Satu kecupan di dahi disusul di seluruh wajah dan berakhir di bibir manis Naruto. "Mereka tidak akan menolak kalau itu kau, Naruto." Napas segar Sasuke di hadapan wajahnya memaksa Naruto membuka mata—sempat terbuai dengan hujaman ciuman dari Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum manis, "Semoga." Sasuke akhirnya tersenyum dan memeluk pemuda di hadapannya, menyalurkan permintaan maaf tak tersirat yang tak cukup walau sekali bagi Sasuke untuk menebus semua kesalahannya pada Naruto. Orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus dari hati.

Tangan hangat Naruto bergerak di punggung Sasuke, diam sekalipun Naruto tahu Sasuke masih meminta maaf. "Kau tahu aku sudah memafkanmu, Sasuke."

"Hn, Dobe."

Jika sepuluh tahun tak cukup maka dia akan menunggu lebih lama lagi, itu janji Naruto. Hingga akhirnya penantian dua belas tahunnya terbalas dengan Sasuke yang datang membawa dua surat yang menyimpan semua kenangan yang sempat terlupakan sepihak.

Setidaknya dia dan Sasuke sudah belajar untuk jadi lebih dewasa dan menghadapi perjalan mereka yang masih panjang. Namun dalam hati mereka percaya tak akan ada lagi janji yang diingkari.

FIN

Well, lagi-lagi saya minta maaf untuk keterlambatan ini. Karena suatu event yang mendadak weekend kemarin, sy tidak bisa melanjutkan fic ini. Thank God, dosen sy ada yg dismiss jd bisa saya kebut sampai pagi ini =,=

Sy tahu ceritanya rada maksa. To be honest, sy sempat bingung buat milih kalimat yg cocok diucapkan anak umur 6 tahun di suratnya. Haha! Makanya sy buat sesuai karakter mereka saja.

Again thank u so much buat yg baca dan review fic ini ataupun kalian yang fav, follow, dan yang pasti juga buat silent reader sekalian :* I am nothing without you, Minna! ^^

Oh iya, untuk isi surat Naruto, yang dalam kurung () itu sebenarnya dicoret sm Naruto tp masih bisa kebaca sm si Sasuke. Aslinya itu emg sy coret tp kayaknya ga berfungsi simbolnya di ffn ._. jd terpaksa sy edit ulang jd () LMAO

Best Regards,

Kitsune Haru Hachi


End file.
